Nick Valentine
|modspecial = |derived = |actor =Stephen Russell |dialogue = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hairstyle =None |height =1.00 |combat style=csCompValentine |CK race =SynthGen2RaceValentine |dialogue =CompanionNickValentine.txt CompanionNickValentine.txt/COM (companion) |edid =CompanionNickValentine |baseid = |refid = }} Nick Valentine is a synthetic private detective and a potential companion of the Sole Survivor living in Diamond City in 2287. Background An unusual robotic detective, Nick Valentine is the sole detective of a small agency he runs in Diamond City alongside his assistant Ellie Perkins. In addition to possessing the memories of a late pre-War detective, Nick has certain abilities that complement his investigative skills: he is very effective at hacking computers, and adept at both ranged and melee combat. Valentine believes himself to be a prototype between second generation synths and the latest, which might explain why he exhibits sapient intelligence and is not innately hostile towards non-Institute humans. He is generally well respected throughout Diamond City despite his mysterious origins. Originally, along with another synth named DiMA, the synth that would become Nick Valentine was one of two unique prototype Gen 2 synths used to test if and how synths could handle independent thinking. For years he was experimented on, having various personalities and memories from former humans loaded into him. Despite this, he and DiMA grew a family-like bond to one another, due to being the first and only synths of their kind. This was until DiMA, having been an experiment on a synth developing its own sense of consciousness and self without preloaded personalities or memories, grew to resent the experiments being performed on him and his "brother." The two synths managed to escape, but not before the Institute uploaded a new personality and memories in DiMA's brother. The synth, now identifying himself as a Pre-War police officer named Nick Valentine, in a state of confusion due to suddenly "waking up" 200 years in the future, attacked DiMA. DiMA was left with no choice but to knock Nick out and leave him behind. After regaining consciousness in a pile of garbage an unknown amount of time later, Nick wandered the wasteland in a state of confusion for several weeks. Due to unfamiliarity with the Institute and its technology, most wastelanders regarded Nick with equal parts fear and awe; however, he was eventually accepted into a small local community where a mechanic offered to repair the damage he had sustained in his travels. During this time Nick befriended a child he knew only as "Jim," the first human contact Nick ever had. The community was the first time since his reawakening that anyone had treated Nick as a human being and not some mechanical monstrosity. Nick eventually left that settlement; upon visiting years later, he found that it had been pillaged by raiders. The fate of its population remains unclear. Nick eventually found himself traveling to Diamond City. Although Diamond City holds no small amount of hatred for the Institute and their synths, Nick gained their respect by saving the daughter of the city's former mayor, Henry Roberts, when she ran away with a caravan trader. The caravan trader and his companions were, unbeknownst to the girl, actually kidnappers who proceeded to take her hostage. Nick stumbled upon the kidnappers purely by accident when he was wandering the Commonwealth wasteland, having been almost exclusively itinerant since his "awakening." Finding himself held at gunpoint and likely the girl's only hope, Nick scared the abductors away by claiming that he had a bomb inside him and beeping (Nick claims that he literally just said the word "beep" repeatedly). When the Mayor's daughter told Nick what had happened, he returned her to her father, who in turn gave him a house in Diamond City as compensation despite the citizens' dismay and objections; Nick gradually eased the citizens' fears by acting as Diamond City's handyman. His formidable detective skills were brought to the forefront when he helped to find a wife who was thought dead: Nick discovered that she had in actuality run away with her lover. In time, people stopped asking Nick to fix things when it became clear that he had found his true calling as Diamond City's private investigator. While on a case to find a human named Darla, who was believed to had been kidnapped but in fact had run away to join the gang of mobster Skinny Malone, Nick was captured by the gang and imprisoned within their hideout in Vault 114. It was here that he met and was rescued by the Sole Survivor. The two escaped the vault after confronting Skinny Malone. Upon their escape and meeting back up at Nick's office, the Sole Survivor enlisted his help in tracking down their missing son. Nick eventually opens up to the Sole Survivor and starts the quest Long Time Coming. Nick asks them to help him tie up the last "loose end" of the original Nick Valentine's life: bringing down his old rival Edward Winter. Tracking down all 10 of Winter's old holotapes, Nick and the Sole Survivor use them to decode Winter's hideout and the code to get in. Once inside, Nick confronts a ghoulified Winter (who, predictably, does not recognize Nick). Together, with the Sole Survivor, Nick kills Winter and avenges the murder of the original Nick's fiancée, Jennifer Lands. Nick then shows the Sole Survivor the site where Winter had killed Jennifer, before contemplating who he is and what purpose his life has after that point. While traveling with the Sole Survivor, Nick finds himself on a case to find the missing daughter of Kenji Nakano (who apparently worked with Nick on a prior case that wound up with Kenji getting shot in the hip). The trail leads to Far Harbor. While on the island, Nick is reunited with DiMA, who is now the current leader of Acadia. Though DiMA is very glad to see his brother again, Nick is reluctant due to not remembering DiMA at all. Upon finding proof of their relationship, the Sole Survivor can convince Nick to accept DiMA as his brother, and the two will occasionally greet each other or chat upon entering Acadia. The original Nick Valentine Nick Valentine was originally a police detective from Chicago.Welcome home! He was brought to Boston to lead "Operation Winter's End," an operation to bring down mob boss Edward Winter.Operation Winter's End Unfortunately, Winter or one of his associates managed to find out about Nick's fiancée, Jennifer Lands and killed her in revenge for Nick's involvement in the operation.Case Closed on Crime Boss Eddie Winter by Mags Veccio The Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers received intelligence of associates of Winter discussing her whereabouts, but senior officers decided not to place Jennifer or Nick into witness protection in order to avoid compromising the investigation.BADTFL regional office terminal entries To make matters worse, Nick and the rest of the task force on Operation Winter's End discovered that Winter made a deal with the BADTFL and the district attorney to incriminate his associates in exchange for immunity.We are done In the weeks preceding the fall of the bombs, Winter was released and Operation Winter's End was disbanded. Nick was ordered to seek treatment for PTSD at the C.I.T. ruins, where his brain was scanned as part of his treatment. This was how the Institute was able to obtain Nick's pre-War memories. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Companion uses * Valentine can be used to hack terminals of any tier by guiding him to the nearest terminal. This will take some time, depending on the difficulty. However, he might fail and be locked out forever. This chance increases with each tier. If he fails and locks himself out of the terminal, the player character can still attempt to hack the terminal themselves. * Valentine will not hack terminals that strictly belong to someone else. * Valentine can be used to hack otherwise inaccessible terminals in the game that are actually part of a specific quest. Effects of player's actions * Achieving maximum relationship with Nick Valentine gives the Survivor the Close to Metal perk, which allows one extra attempt when hacking and a 50% reduced lockout time upon failing a hack. His personal quest Long Time Coming must be completed before the perk can be obtained. The quest Dangerous Minds must be completed to trigger quest Long Time Coming if maximum relationship is already achieved. * He will comment on the Sole Survivor's decisions after completing the main questline. He responds negatively to choosing the Institute. Loyalty Comments Other interactions * Valentine cannot be romanced. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Nick Valentine can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has Charisma. When the player character has him as the active companion and there is an enemy within two spaces, the player character can exhaust him to move the target enemy one space in any direction. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if there are any active level 3 enemies on the map at that time, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Meeting Nick Valentine in Vault 114 before visiting Diamond City will automatically start Unlikely Valentine. At the end of the quest, the Sole Survivor can respond to Valentine with unique dialogue. * Nick Valentine becomes an available companion at the end of Getting a Clue. * After Dangerous Minds, conversing with Nick in the Memory Den and choosing an option where Nick does not accompany the player character, Nick may say, "I'll return to Diamond City..." However, if one has had Nick as a companion prior to Dangerous Minds, and at some point dismissed him and sent him to a settlement, he will actually go to the last settlement he was assigned to. This may account for some of the reports of Nick disappearing - the player character has previously assigned him to a settlement, forgotten and the game dialogue hasn't accounted for that. * The quest Long Time Coming must be completed to obtain Nick's perk. Before that, the affinity with Nick will be capped at 999.00, making it impossible to receive his perk. * Even though he is set to essential, he has a death quote. He says "Not like this..." * Nick cannot change clothing, as he is restricted to his detective outfit. He may, however, enter power armor. This means the only way to increase Nick's carrying capacity is with power armor. Unlike other characters, Nick will exit the power armor after he is dismissed. ** Nick can, however, be upgraded in terms of defense. If the faded trench coat given to the Sole Survivor is customized with ballistic fiber, this item can then be equipped to Nick. This will restore his right hand, although it appears to be slightly shorter than his left hand. *** One can restore his original metal hand at any point by re-equipping his unique coat. Click on him in console and type to do this. * Nick has about 30-40 more hit points than most other companions, with the exceptions of Strong and Curie in her Ms. Nanny body. This is balanced out by his inability to wear armor. However, as a prototype synth he has an innate damage resistance of 25 (about equal to a full set of girded leather armor) and an energy resistance of 5, offering him some modest protection in combat. This is the same innate damage/energy resistance that Codsworth has. Like Codsworth, this innate resistance receives a moderate increase at very high player levels, but is less than what would be provided by a good suit of armor. * Despite being an early model synth and therefore made of "gears & sprockets" as he puts it, when injured as a companion Nick can be revived with a stimpak as if he were flesh and blood. * Nick Valentine will comment whenever the Mysterious Stranger appears in V.A.T.S. with the Mysterious Stranger perk. If one finds the case file under Valentine's bed, it will detail the notes for the Mysterious Stranger case that dates back to at least the original Fallout's timeline (the file will note the "really old rumors" about the Mysterious Stranger appearing in Shady Sands, where the Vault Dweller assisted the residents in Fallout). The only exception is New Vegas, which is not mentioned. * Like with Preston Garvey, random townspeople may occasionally offer Nick a gift for his help in the past. However, he will not accept, and nothing will be found in his inventory afterwards. * Nick will comment if taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111. * During the last part of Reunions, Nick may be waiting only in his or Piper's office, even if sent to a settlement. * After using Nick Valentine to access Kellogg's memories, Nick speaks to the player character in Kellogg's voice saying "I should have killed you when I had the chance" or "Did you find what you were looking for in my head?" in an amused and resigned tone, suggesting that part of Kellogg has survived in some way through Nick. This has no effect later in the game and Nick does not say anything else as Kellogg. Nick seems to not notice speaking as Kellogg, simply stating that Doctor Amari mentioned that some mnemonic impressions may have remained when asked about it. He will seem a little upset when the Sole Survivor says there might be something wrong with him and is thus unsure about bringing him along further. * During the quest The Glowing Sea, Valentine recommends that the Sole Survivor take him with them as he is immune to radiation. However, the Sole Survivor can take any companion with them to the Glowing Sea, as all companions are completely immune to radiation, regardless of race. * When doing Nick's companion quest, it's best to tell Nick to leave his power armor before collecting the last tape, otherwise he will remain in it until the quest is finished, since the "Talk" option will trigger quest-relevant dialogue instead of the usual options which include the prompt to exit power armor. However, it may be still possible to get him out by trying to "Talk" again right after answering his question. * There is a random event where a group of raiders wait until the Sole Survivor gets very close before attacking. They may recognize Nick and stop attacking. One will then say if they recognized Nick they would not have attacked, as Nick helped him in the past. Nick replies awkwardly with something like, "er... well, I'm glad you have made something of yourself... we are just going to walk away now..." ** This may be a reference to Jim and the first settlement Nick found, implying that the raider was once a member of that settlement. * Nick appears briefly in the ''Fallout 4'' official trailer walking under a streetlamp outside the Memory Den. * If sent back to a settlement, before visiting the Memory Den during the Dangerous Minds quest, he will instead go to the Memory Den and his movement will be locked to the quest progression. * Nick appears to have a decent knowledge of classical literature, quoting The Raven when he first sees the Prydwen and Ozymandias if he is brought to General Atomics Galleria. He also quotes Aldous Huxley's "Brave New World" during his second approval talk if one chooses to ask him what he remembers about the Institute. In fact he is quoting William Shakespeare's The Tempest, when Miranda meets the other characters and she says "O' Brave New World, with such people in it" (Act 5 Scene 1), Huxley's title is inspired in that line. Similarly, if asked about his outfit, he paraphrases Polonius from Hamlet, who in giving advice to Laertes comments "the apparel oft proclaims the man" (1.3.75). * If taken to Acadia after the Sole Survivor has suggested Nick not accept DiMA as family, DiMA may say, "Good to see you again, Brother." to which Nick replies "I'd prefer to keep it 'Nick And DiMA' for now." If Nick has chosen to accept DiMA, Nick will say "It's good to see you too, DiMA" instead. * If he is present during the explosion of The Nucleus, he quotes the Bhagavad Gita, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." This exact sentence was quoted by Oppenheimer after witnessing the first nuclear test detonation.http://www.atomicarchive.com/Movies/Movie8.shtml * If sent to Old Longfellow's cabin, he may spend his time wandering around the outskirts of Far Harbor instead. * Vault dwellers, settlers and the Brotherhood of Steel will insult Nick on random occasions, who will respond in kind. Some Brotherhood members will question if the player character isn't worried that Nick is "a spy." In addition, Elder Maxson will question the Sole Survivor's judgement for traveling with "that thing." Despite this, the Brotherhood will not become hostile to the Sole Survivor or Nick at any point, unlike with Danse if the Sole Survivor convinces Maxson to let him live and in exile during Blind Betrayal. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Picking up junk: ** ** ** |After a Mysterious Stranger visit: ** ** ** ** |Comments on locations: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |When swapping Valentine with: ** Danse: , to which Danse replies: ** Hancock: , to which Hancock replies: ** Codsworth: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Preston Garvey: , to which Preston replies: ** Curie: , to which Curie replies: (A reference to a Sherlock Holmes quote from "A Scandal in Bohemia.") ** Cait: , to which Cait replies: ** Deacon: , to which Deacon replies: (Deacon's dialogue does not match the subtitles, which say "Nick. I haven't the faintest what you're talking about.") ** Strong: , to which Strong replies: ** Piper: , to which Piper replies: ** MacCready: , to which MacCready replies: }} Appearances Nick Valentine appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * According to Emil Pagliarulo, Nick was one of the first characters created for Fallout 4. An original design document contained concepts for Nick even before the setting of the game was finalized.The History of Bethesda Game Studios: "It was set somewhere else, and I still have the design doc in my desk, the original design doc. And in that design doc, the one thing, the one holdover is the character of Nick Valentine. He was conceived even way back then, he was like the first character they came up with." * Nick Valentine's name is similar to Dashiell Hammett's Sam Spade: Spade is the name of a suit of playing cards while a "Valentine," often given on Valentine's Day, is also associated with a heart-shape (another suit of cards.) And, of course, Nick is inspired by the classic noir detective of which Sam Spade is the archetype. His costume, facial appearance, and voice are also similar to those of Humphrey Bogart, who was famous for his roles as a hard-boiled detective in various films noir, most notably as Sam Spade in The Maltese Falcon. * Nick could also be influenced by the character Pero from the 2001 movie Metropolis as Nick and Pero, after his fatal gunshot wound, have similar appearances, outfits, jobs and even injuries. * Nick Valentine's name may be inspired by the 50's music artist "Dickie Valentine" and relates to his song https://youtu.be/oEaEkJbpab8 "The Finger Of Suspicion" which is a love song themed around having your heart stolen and accusing your lover of the crime. * Nick Valentine's voice shares a number of characteristics with the voice of George Valentine (portrayed by Bob Bailey) from the radio serial "Let George Do It", about a detective-for-hire. His first client in the pilot episode is a Mr. Winters, who dies under mysterious circumstances. * The quote "Well ain't that a blast from the past" is a possible reference to the 1999 film, A Blast from the Past; a film relating to a fallout shelter and (as imagined by some of the film's characters) a nuclear war. * Nick's appearance bears several resemblances to the character Palmer Eldritch in the 1965 sci-fi novel "The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch" by Philip K. Dick. Described as having one mechanical hand, steel teeth and glowing Jensen (green/ yellow) eyes, Nick has all three features as well. Bugs Nick may vanish sometimes to an unknown location. Check Piper's office in Diamond City or Mass Fusion executive suite after the completion of his companion mission. | Nick may become invisible after freeing him from his cell, and choosing to attack instead of stealth. The player character is unable to converse with him while he's invisible, although his quest marker remains above his head, as well as still being able to attack. | If Nick is given power armor before entering the Memory Den during Dangerous Minds the armor will count as stolen if the player character tries to enter it. Nick can still be told to enter it himself. | If Nick is in power armor and one trades items with him, "Take All" will remove his hat. It does not show up in the player character's inventory, but returns upon telling Nick to exit his power armor suit. | Nick can be given the quest reward faded trench coat and it can be equipped, but doing so makes both of his hands synthetic, rather than one synthetic, one metal. | During the quest Dangerous Minds after talking to Doctor Amari and discussing Kellogg's brain, Nick will just stand there and if the Sole Survivor interacts with him it will just say this individual is busy. | After breaking into the room in which Nick is held during the Unlikely Valentine quest and telling him one will follow him out of the vault, Nick may walk to the door of the room and stop, and/or walk face first into the edges of the doorway and not be able to turn around. ** This can be fixed by physically pushing him out of the way, or running several feet away from him and then running back to him. | Nick may vanish after Dangerous Minds, if he is not taken as a companion. | If Nick is severely wounded during a fight, he may remain in the "sitting" position indefinitely. ** Possible fixes include giving him a stimpak, fast traveling away from the area, or loading an earlier save. ** Open the console and click on Nick, then use the console command . This will cause him to respawn without clothing and most (or all) of his inventory will be missing, it's a good idea to remove all his inventory before doing this. | When he is a companion, Nick may start emitting the sounds of a machine gun turret. The sound is louder when he is closer. Dismissing him eliminates the noise. Requesting him to follow will restore the noise. The noise is evident both indoors and in the Commonwealth. | Giving Nick the faded trench coat and telling him to equip it will make it disappear and be impossible to get back without the use of console commands. }} Gallery Nick Valentine.jpg|Inside the Memory Den Nick in office.jpg|Inside the Valentine Detective Agency FO4 Art Nick Valentine.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Scollay Square.png|Nick in the Fallout 4 trailer, walking under a streetlamp outside the Memory Den Nick_Valentine_Cherry_Bomb_pose_GOTY_promo.jpg|Nick Valentine Cherry Bomb promo image, released with the GOTY edition Nick perk icon.png|Nick's icon from the Close to Metal perk FSO UI C ShopIcon Nick.png|Nick's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare nikewaluntan.png|Nick's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Far Harbor synth characters Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Diamond City characters Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Nick Valentine es:Nick Valentine fr:Nick Valentine hu:Nick Valentine ja:Nick Valentine pl:Nick Valentine pt:Nick Valentine ru:Ник Валентайн uk:Нік Валентайн zh:尼克·瓦倫坦